finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:FFCC: Crystal Bearers/Kapitel 15
right|250px Okay, hier kommt der letzte Dialog zwischen Layle und Jegran, bevor der Showdown folgt. Zunächst einmal behauptet Jegran, dass Prinzessin Althea uns alle an der Nase rumgeführt hat, weil sie eine Kristallträgerin ist und dies verbarg. Sie selbst hängt übrigens gefesselt an einem Seil in der Luft und sieht dank ihrem Kleid wie eine Kirchenglocke aus. Layle geht das aber achtspurig am Hintern vorbei, er will nur Jegran aufhalten und hat keine Lust auf lange Phrasen. Aber trotzdem mutiert Jegran zur Klatschtante und liefert den obligatorischen Offenbarungsmonolog des Oberschurken kurz vor dessen Niederlage (oh noes). Seine Kraft könne unendlich viel Energie produzieren, da er unendlich viele Kristalle erzeugen könne. Klingt eigentlich super, nur doof dass er dafür andauernd Leute umbringen muss, und diese kleine Tatsache blendet er gerne aus. Dann erzählt er noch, wie er gerade vorhin versuchte die gesamte Königsfamilie auszulöschen (bestehend nur noch aus Prinzessin Althea), doch seit er ihren Kristall auf der Brust sah, glaubt er an eine höhere Macht oder so ähnlich. Er akzeptiert nun teilweise das Kristallprinzip, fühlt sich allerdings immer noch den anderen Trägern überlegen, denn es liege nun an ihm und seiner göttlichen Macht, ein neues Prinzip zu schaffen. Layle, der Spielverderber, kann einen solchen Moment so herrlich ins Lächerliche ziehen. (O-Ton: Schön langsam! Wir sind einfache Leute mit ein bisschen Kraft.) Topp! Als Zeichen seiner barmherzigen Großzügigkeit lässt Jegran den Wunsch der Yuke erfüllen, die Auferstehung vollenden und als Auslöser für dieses Ereigniss kurzerhand Althea in die Tiefe stürzen. Layle springt hinterher und kann sie fangen, doch ihr Kristallidol fällt ihr vom Handgelenk. Als Althea wieder zu sich kommt, können beide sehen, wie sich das Idol mit dem Yuke-Kristall verbindet und seine Energie freisetzt, während Layle und Althea nach wie vor fallen, wenngleich auch durch Layles Kraft verlangsamt. Der Fluch der Yuke greift nun, da deren Kristall vervollständigt wurde, und der Lilty-Kristall verfärbt sich schwarz. Althea kann dies nicht tatenlos beobachten, lässt sich auf einen vorbeirauschenden Zuu fallen und fliegt zu ihm, bereit, ihn mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen. Okay, die wären wir los ^^. Layle kann mittlerweile übrigens fliegen, das ist ein Nebeneffekt des Kristallreaktors aus Jegrans Schlachtschiff, die Dinger verstärken ja wie bereits bekannt die Fähigkeiten. Er schwebt rüber zu Jegran und erklärt ihm, dass Jegran selbst ja wohl auch draufgeht, wenn der Lilty-Kristall zerstört wird, eigentlich vollkommen logisch, und von daher völlig 'un'logisch, was Jegran da eigentlich gerade macht. Er schafft sich aber eifach ein neues Kristallprinzip, schließlich ist er ja ein Gott und so. Aha. Und was er jetzt macht, ist wirklich bizarr: er kristallisiert sein Schlachtschiff und verschmilzt damit oO left|250px right|250px Muahahaha, Layle, da schauste, wa? Aber moment mal: Auch Layle verwandelt sich jetzt, und zwar hat er jetzt lauter vereiste Stellen am Körper und schwebt auf einer Scholle. Okaaaay… Kurz vor dem Kampf der beiden erleben wir noch einmal ein wahrlich episches Wortgefecht, das lyrisch seines Gleichen sucht: right|250px Nach dem Kampf akzeptiert Jegran seine Niederlage und somit den Triumph der Yuke. Zeit, uns mal zu fragen, was eigentlich mit dem Lilty-Kristall gerade passiert! Althea versucht immernoch sein Zerbrechen aufzuhalten, indem sie irgendeine Kraft auf ihn wirkt, doch just in diesem Moment kann sie nicht mehr und bricht zusammen – der Kristall explodiert und beginnt sich aufzulösen! Doch da erscheint ein strahlend weißes Yuke-Symbol über ihm. Zahlreiche Yukes sind auf einmal da und verhindern den Fluch, indem sie eine Art Gegenzauber bewirken. Das ist das Werk von Amidatelion! Sie hat im Hintergrund die Yukes zu dieser Aktion überreden können, bevor sie starb. Plötzlich springt Jegran auf Layles Rücken und drückt ihn in die Tiefe! Beide sind der Meinung, dass es für den jeweils anderen keinen Platz in der neuen Welt gebe. Layles Kristallträne beginnt irre hell zu strahlen und er selbst zu schreien! Und dann … wechselt die Szene oO left|250px Der Ball der Völker wird ausgiebig, bunt und freudig im Königinnengarten gefeiert, Prinzessin Althea als Stargast betritt das Rednerpult und wird von ihrem Volk bejubelt. Keiss kommt angeschleimt und äußert, wie hübsch er sie findet. Althea bietet ihm nun offiziell den Titel des Stabschefs an, doch Keiss verzichtet, da er lieber der neue Anführer der Selkie-Gilde werden möchte, und außerdem den Stabschef lieber wegklauen wollte. Sie erkundet sich nach Layle, aber von ihm fehlt jede Spur, und das scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile. right|250px Keiss hat sich schon halbwegs damit abgefunden, dass er nicht mehr da ist, aber sfz, trotzdem doof. Belle kommt herbeigeschossen und meint eine heiße Spur zu haben, die sich als seine Schulden bei ihr herausstellen. Toll, Belle. Du bist ja soooo kluk. Übrigens hat Althea seitdem ihre Kristallkraft eingebüßt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass Kristallträger nicht mehr benötigt werden, jetzt wo alle vier Kristalle wieder existieren. Folglich müsste auch Layle seine Kraft verloren haben. Althea kann jedenfalls nicht nach ihm suchen, sie ist jetzt Königin und hat dringendes Businnes zu erledigen, und Keiss hat echt keine Lust auf solche Spielchen, dann macht sich Belle eben alleine auf die Suche. Naja sei es drum, Keiss verspricht das Selkie-Netzwerk auf Layle anzusetzen und sich zu melden, sollte er etwas Neues wissen. Anschließend schüttelt die Prinzessin drei Yukes die Hand, begleitet von massiven Jubelchören. So haben nun doch die Lilty und die Yuke ihren Frieden gefunden. Keiss begibt sich zum Luftschiffhangar und will gerade in seine Reisschüssel einsteiegn, als diese einfach so auf einmal losfliegt oO Belle hat sich das Ding kurzerhand geklaut! Sie gibt Layle einfach nicht auf. Da muss wohl doch etwas mehr da sein als nur Schulden, nicht wahr? Letzte Szene: Ein neues Luftkreuzfahrtschiff, vielleicht an einem anderen Ort, weit weit weg. Ein junges Mädchen lehnt sich über die Brüstung und verliert ihren Hut, der vom Wind fortgetragen wird, doch Layles Kristallkraft bringt ihn ihr wieder zurück. Er lebt also noch :) center|250px Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, meine treuen Begleiter. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eure Freude, ich zumindest hatte die meine. Es war mir ein großes Vergügen! Haut rein! <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe